


To Choose: A Poem

by Capricornbread



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricornbread/pseuds/Capricornbread





	To Choose: A Poem

Adoration was the sword  
On which he always chose to die.  
Beyond every smiled utterance  
He could see the simple lie:

They hadn't chosen, but still he was  
And so they had to choose  
To sing the praises to get ahead  
It didn't matter whose.

"I love you" were the words  
They always often said.  
To themselves they muttered it  
While writhing in his bed.

But one day, suddenly, there she was  
An ocean in her eyes.  
The only one who understood  
What their duty buys.

Because the only choice he ever had  
Among those pretty lies  
Was which to bring into his bed  
To be their empty prize.

The choice she had was none at all  
And yet she always chose  
A higher path than he could see  
With more sorrows than he knows.

Two worlds, one touch, a breath  
Was all that passed between  
But in that moment he had felt  
More love than he had seen

His gaze on her, so full of awe  
He was in her smile, frozen  
Because only when with that girl  
Would his choice be Chosen.


End file.
